The purpose of this day-and-a-half meeting is to provide a forum for educators and researchers in primary care medicine and other allied health fields, such as nursing and pharmacy, to learn about recent research and educational program development in ambulatory primary care patient safety. Modeled on a similar, highly- successful conference held in 2003, this meeting will stimulate dissemination of research and educational programs regarding primary care ambulatory patient safety to physicians, nurses, pharmacists and other allied health professionals. The ultimate goal is to ensure that ambulatory primary care settings are safe environments for patients, staff, and providers. A number of leading ambulatory primary care patient safety researchers and educators, including physicians, nurses, pharmacists and other allied health professionals will present recent work in the areas of health information technology and patient safety. Four nationally known keynote speakers have agreed to provide a context for the project presentations. The conference will add to the current AHRQ efforts to disseminate findings to clinicians and researchers as well as a critically important dimension that focuses on educators and educational programs. [unreadable] [unreadable] This meeting is enthusiastically and unanimously endorsed by member organizations of the Primary Care Organizations Consortium (PCOC), including the Ambulatory Pediatric Association. Additional important organizations that are involved in the organization and dissemination plans include the American Academy of Family Physicians and the Society for General Internal Medicine. PCOC is a collaboration of the leading professional and educational organizations in family medicine, internal medicine, and pediatrics. We will work to ensure that all materials are 508 compliant to make it simple for PCOC organizations and AHRQ to disseminate and post conference summary materials. This conference has an obvious and compelling relevance to the public health of this nation given the high levels of mortality and morbidity that have been well documented in this country due to medical errors and the lack of patient safety. Medical errors occur in outpatient as well as inpatient care and both must be well understood and taught effectively to 21st century clinicians and other allied health professional students if the health of the public" is to continue to improve in the 21st century. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]